Episode Four: Something Unexpected
by Time Lord Sage
Summary: Sage stays the night with Rainbow


{Episode Four: Something Unexpected}

[Inside the TARDIS Sage is wearing a heavy coat with his blue scarf as he tinkers around the console]

Sage: "Just cross this red wire with this blue and…"

[Sparks shoot out as the wires touch each other and Sage jumps back]

Sage: "Hey! Don't get mad at me! I'm just trying to fix the heating."

[Sage shivers due to the cold and brushes off some ice from the railings]

Sage: "Maybe you can repair the heating on your own, right?"

[The TARDIS beeps as though it was answering Sage]

Sage: "Ok then. I'll just come back later."

[Sage leaves the TARDIS, walks through snow and goes to Rarity's house and looks through the window]

Sage: "It seems as though she's not here. I wonder where she could be."

[Rainbow Dash flies by]

Sage: "Hey Rainbow!"

[Rainbow Dash lands in front of Sage]

Rainbow Dash: "Hey Sage, what's up?"

[Sage shivers]

Sage: "Do you happen to know where Rarity might be?"

Rainbow Dash: "Uh I think she went to Canterlot. That was a last night after our picnic."

Sage: "Oh I see."

[Sage shivers again]

Rainbow Dash: "Are you ok Sage?"

Sage: "I'm not sure. I thought I was just cold but it seems something else is wrong."

[Sage falls over then gets back up while groaning]

Rainbow Dash: "I-Is there anything I can do to help?"

Sage: "Yes… help me get back… to the TARDIS…"

Rainbow Dash: "O-Ok!"

[Rainbow Dash picks up Sage, plops him on her back and takes him inside the TARDIS then places him on the floor]

Sage: "Thank… you…?"

[Sage curls up into a ball as he starts glowing]

Rainbow Dash: "What the heck is going on?!"

Sage: "I'm not… sure…"

[Sage starts screaming as his body starts to grow wings]

Rainbow Dash: "Whoa…."

[Sage groans]

Sage: "Well… that was different…"

[Sage gets back up to see Rainbow Dash staring at him]

Rainbow Dash: "Sage… you have wings…"

[Sage looks back to see his wings]

Sage: "Well isn't this fascinating."

Rainbow Dash: "Do Time Lords like you normally grow wings?"

Sage: "No not really. This is a new one to me."

Rainbow Dash: "This is SO awesome! I have a new flying buddy!"

[Sage laughs]

Sage: "Well it may take me some time to learn to…"

[Sage's wings start flapping; he flies around and crashes into the TARDIS door]

Sage: "Fly… Ouch…"

[Rainbow Dash laughs a little]

Rainbow Dash: "Don't worry, I'll teach you how to fly. It'll be easy with me teaching you anyway."

[Sage gets up and walks outside the TARDIS]

Sage: "That sounds like a great plan."

[Rainbow Dash closes the door after she leaves the TARDIS]

Rainbow Dash: "But before we start our flying lesson, what were you doing outside of Rarity's house?"

Sage: "Well the TARDIS heating system is broken right now and I figured that Rarity wouldn't mind letting me stay in her spare bedroom so that way I could keep warm, but with Rarity being away at Canterlot that doesn't seem likely to happen now. Why do you ask?"

Rainbow Dash: "Well I was going to ask if you wanted to go ask Twilight and see if she would let you stay with her, but now that you have wings you can stay with me in my cloud house since only Pegasus ponies can be on clouds."

Sage: "Well I'd love for to stay at your place, but first I think the flying session should be in order."

[Rainbow Dash laughs]

Rainbow Dash: "That'll be easy, come on let's go."

Sage: "Alright then."

[After a few hours of crashing and screaming Sage is finally able to fly]

Sage: "This is brilliant!"

[Rainbow Dash flies next to Sage]

Rainbow Dash: "See? I told you it would be easy, didn't I?"

Sage: "You pushed me off a cliff! I don't really see how that was supposed to teach me to fly."

Rainbow Dash: "Well it worked didn't it?"

Sage: "After fifteen times!"

[Rainbow Dash laughs]

Rainbow Dash: "Well you're flying now and that's all that matters."

[Sage sighs]

Sage: 'I guess you're right. So where is your house?'

Rainbow Dash: "It's just over this hill."

[Sage and Rainbow Dash fly over the hill and Rainbow Dash's house appears]

Sage: "Wow, your house is huge."

Rainbow Dash: "I wouldn't have it any other way."

[Sage and Rainbow Dash land in front of the door of her home]

Rainbow Dash: "Come on in."

[Sage and Rainbow Dash walk inside and she closes the door]

Rainbow Dash: "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

Sage: "Hot chocolate sounds wonderful, thank you."

Rainbow Dash: "No problem. Oh, you can hang your coat and scarf up by the door."

[Rainbow Dash points to some pegs on her wall. Sage takes off his coat and scarf to hang them up]

Sage: "You have a lovely home, Rainbow."

[Rainbow Dash comes back carrying two mugs of hot chocolate with her wings, then gives one to Sage]

Rainbow Dash: "Thanks. I do try to keep it looking twenty percent cooler than most homes."

[Sage laughs then yawns]

Rainbow Dash: "Tired?"

Sage: "Yes, very. I mean it has been an exhausting day."

Rainbow Dash: "Yep, it sure has."

[Sage takes a drink of his hot chocolate then sets his mug down]

Sage: "Sorry Rainbow, but I'm so very tired and I'd like to get some sleep."

Rainbow Dash: "Sure, sure. Here come with me."

[Rainbow Dash takes Sage upstairs to her room]

Sage: "Is this the spare bedroom?"

Rainbow Dash: "Oh, I don't have a spare bed or bedroom for that matter. You'll be sharing my bed with me. I hope that's ok with you."

[Sage sighs, yawns, then flops on Rainbow Dash's bed]

Sage: "Yes, that's ok with me."

[Sage moves to one side of the bed so as to leave room for Rainbow Dash to lie down then Sage begins to snore]

Rainbow Dash: "Whoa… You really were tired."

[Rainbow Dash looks at Sage's sleeping face and boops his nose with her hoof. Sage swooshes away her hoof with his and grumbles a bit]

Rainbow Dash: "Eh, I guess he's kind of cute."

[Rainbow Dash lies down facing away from Sage and quickly falls asleep]

[The sun shines through Rainbow Dashes window and some sunlight hits Sage's face, waking him up]

Sage: "That was a great night's sleep. Sorry if I moved around too much Rain…"

[Rainbow Dash is wrapped around Sage's body with her face right next to his]

Sage: "Oh… This won't end well."

[Rainbow Dash mumbles a bit, pulls Sage closer to her, and kisses him while she is still sleeping]

Sage: "Humph!"

[Rainbow Dash wakes up to find herself kissing Sage and jumps out of bed]

Rainbow Dash: "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry! I-I don't have any control over myself while I'm sleeping!"

[Sage sits up, his face dark red and in shock]

Sage: "I-It's quite alright…"

Rainbow Dash: "You don't seem so sure that it's alright."

Sage: "Well… no it's not alright. Rarity has feelings for me."

Rainbow Dash: "Whoa! Seriously?"

Sage: "Very seriously."

Rainbow Dash: "Oh, I get it. You wanted Rarity to be your first kiss, right?"

Sage: "Yes I did, but it seems she'll be my second kiss."

Rainbow Dash: "Yeah… Sorry about that."

[Sage laughs a bit]

Sage: "It's ok. You didn't mean to do it, so no harm done."

Rainbow Dash: "Are you sure?"

Sage: "Positive."

[Sage smiles at Rainbow Dash and she blushes]

Rainbow Dash: "I think if Rarity should ever be with somepony, I'd like it to be you to be with her, Sage."

Sage: "Oh? Why do you think so?"

Rainbow Dash: "Well you didn't get upset for me kissing you, you invited all of us to go on the TARDIS sometime, and you're very kind for how young you are."

[Sage bursts out laughing]

Sage: "I'm not THAT young Rainbow."

[Rainbow tilts her head to the left]

Rainbow Dash: "How old are you then?"

Sage: "You really want to know?"

Rainbow Dash: "Heck yeah!"

Sage: "Ok. I'm actually four hundred and thirteen years old. Maybe I'm young to other Time Lords, but I'm much, much older than I look."

[Rainbow Dash's mouth drops]

Rainbow Dash: "Four hundred and…"

Sage: "Thirteen, yes."

Rainbow Dash: "Wow. Now that's cool and I know cool."

[Sage chuckles]

Sage: "I guess it is cool."

[Rainbow Dash looks out her window then back at Sage]

Rainbow Dash: "It's a nice day today. You up for another flying session?"

[Sage looks at Rainbow Dash]

Sage: "Sure, but you're not going to push me off anymore cliffs are you?"

[Rainbow Dash laughs]

Rainbow Dash: "No worries."

{End of Episode Four}


End file.
